She ran
by jedlee07
Summary: First real fic. it's probably really bad. HPGW pairing. please review:
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything and this is probably really bad. Please review anyway. I could probably use some "constructive criticism"

The Weaselys, Remus, Tonks, McGonagall, Mad-Eye and the others in the Order's inner circle waited at the Burrow. They had killed as

many Death Eaters and dementors once the battle started as they could. They huddled in the family room, shaking and holding on to each

other. Harry's plan was for them to do that, to get rid of as many of the bad guys as they could and he would then give them a signal and

they were to return to the Burrow. Mr. Weasely held a shaking Molly. Bell held Fleur, Ron held Hermione, Remus held Tonks. Charlie sat

with a hand on McGonagall's shoulder, and Fred and George sat on a sofa with their shoulders touching. Percy and Moony stood in

separate corners. Everyone was silent and shaking, and the women were crying.

All but one. Ginny stood looking out the window, much to her family's dismay. She took a deep breath, squared her shoulders, and

fingered the wand within her pocket. She spun around and took one last look at her family. They all looked up at her sudden movement.

She gave a small smile, said "I love you all, and I'm sorry, but I have to do this," and walked-ran, rather- out the door. The girls- except

for McGonagall- screamed and Molly fainted. The men jumped up and ran to the door- all of them. They couldn't open it though, no

matter how hard they pushed or spelled. Ginny had placed a spell on the door that only she could break and no one could counteract, and

the door was locked tight. The women were crying hysterically, Molly having promptly woken upon Hermione's charm, and the men were

pale and some even had tears threatening to fall.

They had been afraid for Harry. They didn't want any thing to happen to him. They loved him and wanted him safe. Plus, he was their last

hope against Voldemort. Now, Ginny had run from the relatively safe walls of the Burrow, home, and run out into the battle. There were

still many death eaters outside, so much danger still out there. They all knew where she was going. Harry, Ron and Hermione had left her

home when they destroyed the remaining Horcruxes. It had almost killed her, with the worry, the waiting, and the wondering. The way she

jumped on Harry, knocking him down to the floor and the way she passionately kissed him after shrieking his name when he came home

from that journey left now doubt in anyone's mind that she loved him.

And the worry and love in Harry's eyes as he kissed her goodbye before the battle left no doubt that he loved her. They knew there was

the possibility Harry would not come back. If Harry died, Ginny would likely die as well. So what better for her to do than run to Harry's

side and fight with him, to survive or die with him. But could the sixteen-year-old really help?


	2. Chapter 2

Reminder: i don't own anything and i'm not an expert so this might be really bad. please review anyway.

Chapter 2

The next hours were filled with despair and worry, anxiety, fear and tears. After what seemed like ages, the ominous darkness and  
thickness of the inky black air lifted. Although it had been only four in the afternoon, the sky had become blacker than a moonless, cloudy  
night once the battle started. It did make it quite difficult to fight, especially since the darkness was accompanied by a feeling of despair, a  
thick fog that wrapped around the resistance and made it a bit more difficult for them to fight Voldemort's forces. Then it suddenly lifted.  
The sun shone again, and the people waiting inside the Burrow knew what it had to mean.

"He did it! Harry did it! He must have! He had to have won, or-or….he had to! He's done it! It's the only explanation for the dark….!"

Ron exclaimed as he looked outside the open door.

Sighs of relief were heard, and the people began to laugh and clap each other on the back. The women began to cry tears of joy and relief  
and hug each other, when Hermoine let out a loud wail.

Everyone asked what was wrong.

"The- the door!" she sobbed. "Ron- he- he opened the door! That can only mean-no, oh no! No, no, no!" Hermione broke down sobbing  
and Ron ran back to hold her.

The others then realized what Hermione was talking about. There was nothing they could do to open the door after Ginny had left. Only  
her counter spell would work. Ron had just walked up to the door and flung it open with no problem. Ginny was nowhere in sight so that  
could only mean one thing….

"Oh, Ginny! No, it- no. But- the door-"

"It can't be, no."

"Not Ginny."

"Maybe-"

They heard a distinct _pop _sound outside and turned to face the open door. They watched as a lone figure walked through the door with  
another figure in their arms. Their hearts seemed to stop as they watched Harry deposit Ginny's body in the middle of the rug on the floor.  
In the midst of the tumult that followed- the women bursting into tears again and Molly throwing herself on her daughter's body, the men  
falling to their knees and Arthur holding onto his wife, tears streaming down everyone's faces- no one noticed Harry as he made his way  
shakily to the corner and fell down, pulling his knees to his chin. No one noticed that he was crying uncontrollably, or that he was bleeding  
from countless of misplaced spells and fallen trees and debris. They didn't notice that he was covered in blood-his own and Ginny's. They  
also didn't notice as he stopped crying and got off the floor and went into the kitchen.

Finally, the men calmed down a bit. "I'm going to kill that, that, murderer!" Ron cried out.

"Where is he? Where's Harry?" Fred screamed and George couldn't say anything for the anger that was building up within him.

Charlie and Bill both got up from where they were sitting and pulled their wands out.

"Wait!" Hermione screamed. They all looked at her. "Don't you think he's suffered enough? Harry didn't want Ginny to come! He left her  
here. He left her here so she wouldn't get hurt, so she wouldn't- so this wouldn't happen. He didn't want this to happen. He loves her!  
Don't you think he's going to be hurting enough now that- now that this has happened? Don't you think- no, fine. Go after him. Go kill him  
in retribution for Ginny's death. I'm sure he'd rather be dead now anyway. For him life without Ginny isn't life at all. Oh no! Where is he?"

She ran out of the room and into the kitchen. Everyone was still shocked at her outburst and when they overcame the shock they were

ashamed.

Hermione found Harry sitting in a corner of the kitchen with a large knife in his hands. She carefully walked up to him.

"Harry?" He looked up at her.

"She's gone Hermione. I got her killed. It's all my fault."

Hermione sat down next to him. She held out her hand and Harry eventually gave it to her. She threw it across the room and sat back against the wall.

"Harry, it's not your fault."

"Yes, it is Hermione. If she hadn't wanted to come so badly- maybe, if I had let her come when we looked for the horcruxes-she wouldn't have run out there."

"Harry, I think that no matter what you could have done, she would have run out to you. She loved you, and she knew that you would either live or die tonight. And if you died, she would end up dying too. Her and all other wizards and witches. She knew you'd live or die, and she wanted to live or die by your side."

"Hermione, what am I going to do? I can't live without her. You, Ron, Ginny, Remus, the rest of the Weaselys- you're the only people I have. And I've lost Ginny, and-and in that I've lost the others. Why don't you just kill me. Please Hermione? Ron and his brothers are going to anyway, and- I can't live without her, Mione. If you don't, I will."

"Harry, I won't. And I hope the boys won't. I just yelled at them for saying they would. They loved Ginny so much, and they know you do too. They're just angry and sad. They know that this is going to tear you apart. I just told them it would. Harry, if you must get away from us, please, don't kill yourself. Just, go away. But please, don't kill yourself. Ginny wouldn't want that."

Harry nodded, got up, and walked out the back door. With one last look at Hermione, he turned on the spot and disappeared with a _pop!_ They didn't see him again for years.


	3. Chapter 3

**Warning:** I am definitely NOT an expert on Harry Potter, and don't know much at all, so this may be a little lame.

Chapter 3

_This is it_. That's what Harry thought when he found Voldemort. He sent up the signal for the others to go back to the Burrow once he felt the pain from his scar become worse. Voldemort was near and it was only a matter of time until Harry had to face him again, for the final time.

_One of us will come out of this alive. Merlin, it _has_ to be him. I have to end these years of evil. I have to free them from his control, from their fear of him. I need to make it so that they don't fear his name and no longer need to call him "He-who-must-not-be-named or You-Know-Who." I need to do this- for my parents, for Sirius, for Dumbledore. For Ginny, and Ron and Hermione, and the Weasleys; for the Order, for the whole wizarding world. I just have to do this. And I can._

Harry's hand flew up to his forehead as the pain from his scar seemed to explode. He was close. Very close.

"_Harry Potter._" The name was spoken with venom and Harry spun around to face the one speaking, with his wand raised. "How _nice_ to finally see you again. For the last time, I'm sure."

Harry couldn't feel the pain from his forehead because of the anger-the rage- that was building up within him. He was face to face with the man- no, the thing- he didn't think Voldemort deserved to be called a man- that caused him so much pain. The reason that he grew up in a household with no love. The reason he never knew his parents, lost his godfather and beloved headmaster. The _thing_ that caused so much fear and pain and suffering to so many people.

"Voldemort. It will be the last time, I assure you."

The _thing_ let out a low, menacing laugh of sorts. He raised his wand.

"How I have looked forward to the day that I could get rid of you once and for all. The last time didn't go so well. And the years in between-well, I'm ready for my revenge."

"Yes, the same here. I'm ready to rid the world of you once and for all. To let future generations know of you only through tales and history books. I can't wait till you're a thing of the past."

"Nice, Potter. I see you've been working on your final speech. I'll be sure to let the world know what your last words were."

Harry thought of what Dumbledore had told him. His weapon was the gift of love. He knew he needed to use that love in order to defeat Voldemort. He thought of his mother, who had saved him by her love for him. He thought once more of his father, Sirius, and everyone he had ever loved and had ever loved him. He thought of Ginny. He loved her, more than anything in the world, more than he thought was possible. He needed to defeat Voldemort for her.

Before Voldemort could do anything, Harry cast the Killing Spell, thinking this was the moment that it would all come to an end. But it didn't work. Sure, the green jet of light sprung from the tip of his wand, hitting Voldemort squarely in the chest, but nothing happened. Voldemort only jolted a bit and began to laugh.

_What the heck? How-? What on earth is going on? _ Harry's mind was racing as he got over the shock from the Unforgivable Curse not working. Just as he realized he needed to try again or Voldemort would kill him, he heard the wizard say "Crucio!" and Harry was on the ground in pain.

Voldemort continued laughing. "I hoped that would work. It's something I've been working on. To every other wizard it's impossible, but I've seemed to manage it." He saw that the effects of the curse were wearing off already and cast it again, sending Harry into much more pain.

"I've decided to torture you a bit. Well, actually, quite a lot. I figured that since I wasn't able to kill you the first time, sixteen years ago, I'd like to draw this out as long as possible. Make it more enjoyable for me, you know? All that I've had to do to get to this point, all the trouble you've caused me and everything that have gotten in my way, I've got to make you pay for all of that. It's about time that-" Something made the wizard stop. There was movement in the woods. Voldemort moved his wand from where he had it pointed at Harry and pointed it towards the trees. He could not, however, see anyone and was about to say "_Crucio_" once more when from out of nowhere a girl appeared.

"Harry!" She cried out and ran to him, with wand raised at Voldemort. Harry was now getting to his feet, his wand raised to the wizard also.

"Ginny, what are you doing? I told you to stay at the Burrow. Why are you here?" He asked her, his eyes not leaving Voldemort's.

"I borrowed your Invisible Cloak. Whatever happens tonight Harry, I'm going to be by your side. And that's final," she added, because she knew he would protest. "It's too late now. I'm here."

Harry sighed and Voldemort laughed. "Oh, how cute. Harry's little girlfriend can't be apart from him. Well, little girl, it looks like you're going to get to see your lover die, right before I kill you too." Voldemort suddenly broke his gaze from Harry's and before Harry had time to fully register what was happening, the Dark Lord's wand moved from it's position pointing at Harry to pointing at Ginny. Before Harry could do anything, the words "_Avada Kedavra_" were out of Voldemort's mouth and the ginger-haired teenager was hit by a green stream of light and fell to the ground.

Pure rage built up in Harry faster than he could have imagined. That creature had just killed the girl- no, the woman he loved. Holding onto that love, he shouted "_Avada Kedavra_" one more time as he fell to the ground and watched, almost joyfully, as the beam hit its target with ten times more power than it usually held, and disappeared as Voldemort's body fell to the forest floor.

Scrambling back to his feet, Harry cast several more "bad" spells before the corpse disintegrated (a spell certain members of the Order made sure he knew before the final battle). He breathed a sigh of relief. He remembered that the Killing Curse hadn't worked the first time. He realized that once Ginny showed up it did. He guessed that what Dumbledore said was true, that his love for Ginny is what made the Curse so powerful, powerful enough to finally kill Voldemort. He wasn't sure if it was really over. There were probably more Death Eaters and other things to take care of, but he wasn't really sure, wasn't able to believe yet that Voldemort was gone. That the wizarding world would never have to worry about him again.

Harry looked around the forest for any more trouble, the sky lightening rapidly, when he noticed Ginny's body. He ran over to her and fell to his knees, gathering her up in his arms. He let his sobs wrack his body as he rocked back and forth with his beloved in his arms. She was gone. He'd won the final battle, but she had still died. He had broken up with her to protect her, to prevent this from happening, to assure that he would not lose her. But he had lost her anyway.

_This wasn't supposed to happen,_ he thought. _She was supposed to stay at the Burrow; she was supposed to stay safe. I got her killed. And now I have to bring her dead body back to her family. Why? Why did she have to die? Why not me?_ He knew the answer. If he had died before he killed Voldemort, the world would have had no chance against him. But that didn't comfort him any. The one he loved was dead. Just like everyone else he loved and who had loved him. He had a feeling that the Weasley's would kill him, but he didn't care. He'd be with her then. With her and his parents and Sirius and Dumbledore. He'd be fine then. Maybe he'd even ask them to kill him.

He slowly stood up, gathered their wands and placed them in his pocket, and apparated to the Burrow.


End file.
